


girls like girls like boys do (nothing new)

by sofarsoperfect



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, F/F, Genderfuck, Genderswap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-05
Updated: 2015-11-05
Packaged: 2018-04-30 03:51:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5149232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sofarsoperfect/pseuds/sofarsoperfect
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I don’t know why I would be concerned, Stephanie! I just can’t imagine why I would be worried about your well-being! It’s not like we’ve been partners for a year and a half or spend practically every waking moment together, or anything. People think we’re married for God’s sake, Stephanie! People think you’re Grace’s mother half the time, so no, I just don’t get why I was so worried about you.” </p>
<p>or an AU in which McDanno are girls and everything takes place after the repeal of Don’t Ask Don’t Tell and the legalization of same-sex marriage</p>
            </blockquote>





	girls like girls like boys do (nothing new)

“You. Hey, hands up, don’t move!” Danny yells, coming into the garage. The surprising part is the person holding the gun at her face, the woman in cargo pants and an open button down standing at the work bench in the garage.

“Who’re you?” She retorts.

“I am Detective Danny Williams-

“Lieutenant Commander Stephanie McGarrett, this is my father’s house-”

“Put your weapon down, right now-”

“No, you put your weapon down-”

“Show me some ID-”

“You show me your ID,” Stephanie says and then her face goes a little softer. “I’m not putting my gun down,” she says simply.

“Neither am I,” Danny tells her.

“Use your free hand, take out your ID-”

“Please after you,” Danny sasses back and Stephanie sighs.

“At the same time?”

“At the same time-”

“Yeah, at the same time,” Stephanie tells her. Because this isn’t surreal enough or anything, showing up to her own crime scene, finding someone having trespassed and is now holding a gun to her, claiming to be the deceased’s daughter, now they’re making jokes.

“What like on the count of three?” Danny continues to sass, but Stephanie seems to think she’s being serious.

“Yeah, okay, three’s good.” 

Danny cannot believe her luck. She’s been here a total of six months, six god forsaken months on this pineapple infested rock on the middle of the ocean, she’s investing a murder of a retired cop, has most of HPD breathing down her neck while doing it, which causes practically all of them have their hackles up, letting a haole run the case and now she’s playing a game with a Navy SEAL Lt. Commander. This has just not been her year.

She’s counting to three, she’s flashing her badge and then Commander McGarrett is trying to get out of her crime scene with something that could be pertinent evidence in this case. 

“Leave the box or get arrested!” She yells and Stephanie turns with this smug look on her face.

“You gonna call for backup?” She goads.

“An ambulance,” she replies and Stephanie looks somewhere between amused and impressed. But she does set the box down. “Thank you,” Danny sighs.

“Don’t thank me yet,” she says, wrenching a phone out of her pants pocket. Danny is 99% sure those are actually men’s pants that she’s wearing then she’s calling the governor. The governor is on the line with the Navy SEAL in front of her and Danny is seriously considering pushing this case off to someone else.

When Stephanie McGarrett is swearing to be an officer of the law, over the phone, to the Governor of the State of Hawaii, Danny is suddenly incredibly aware that she doesn’t have a choice anymore. Stephanie hangs up, yanks the box off the trunk of the car and leaves with a, “And now it’s my crime scene,” Danny being left behind in the garage with her arms folded over her chest.

-

When Stephanie shows up only a couple of hours later to Danny’s shitty one bathroom apartment, Danny doesn’t even get a word in edgewise before Stephanie pushes her way in. Danny is left standing at the doorway, biting her tongue and hoping Stephanie will just get out.

“Listen, Stephanie-” Danny begins when she starts in on the wiretap she ordered earlier that day on a suspect.

“Steph, everyone just calls me Steph,” she admits and Danny gives her a critical look. Someone in this world called this woman Steph, to her face, and didn’t get a punch in the jaw. If she wasn’t just looking down the barrel of this woman’s gun not two hours away, that would’ve been the most surprising thing she’s heard all day.

“Okay, Steph, but in case you forgot, it’s not my case anymore,” she points out. Then Steph has the gall to point out what was wrong with the picture. The picture of Grace on the only table in the room, no ring on her finger, pull-out couch. She decides then and there that they will be partners.

“We’re gonna get along great,” Steph says with this smug little smirk, turning to walk back out the door. Danny wonders if there’s anyway she could get away with backhanding her and not getting taken to the ground.

In less than a half and hour, Danny reveals Grace’s nickname for her, accidentally, which is weird and not at all what she wanted to tell her. Less than an hour and a half later, Steph gets her shot, cranks her arm behind her back in front of a bunch of HPD uniforms and then Danny sucker punches her. It’s not great, in fact it’s pretty embarrassing, but the last bit is by far the best part of the day.

“You’re right, I don’t like you,” she confesses as she walks away, hearing Steph curse about her under her breath.

Along the way to Stephanie shooting Victor Hesse off a shipping container, they pick up Chin Ho Kelly, Stephanie’s old man’s old partner. When they pick him up he’s a rubber gun, a rent-a-cop because of a bad IA investigation. Thought he was taking pay-offs, which sends them to Kono, Chin Ho’s cousin who lays out a rogue surfer the moment she hits the beach after he dropped in on her wave. He knows HPD will never take her seriously because she’s family, so they bring them both aboard and Danny’s head is spinning. She’s never been on a team with more than one girl, herself, so to have three of them is a lot of estrogen and she feels empowered, if a little off balance.

They also spend the night before, just as the sun is starting to set, on the private beach behind the McGarrett’s home. Steph brings the beers and Danny sits next to her, unbelieving that this girl, who she was pointing a gun at six hours ago and punched in the jaw less than four is already willing to share a beer with her. 

It’s comfortable and yet terrifying when Steph asks her about Danno and Danny spills out how much she loves Grace. It’s all kind of pours over like an overflowing sink when she talks about Grace, following her from Jersey to Hawaii because her ex-wife is a bitch who stole their daughter. She’s doing all this because she loves her and police work keeps her grounded, keeps her going.

“You’re a good mother,” Stephanie says and Danny just wishes she believed that.

However, the real climax of their relationship is just before they take down Hesse. Stephanie is driving the HPD squad car like she stole it and swerving all over the place. Trust Rachel to call her and start screaming about picking Grace up from school, like it was the end of the world. Steph looks confused and a little unsure about the whole thing and doesn’t stop swerving all over the place the entire phone call.

“Can you stop for a second? Can you just do me one favor?” Danny is asking, almost pleading. “Just tell Gr- tell Grace Danno loves her, alright?” Rachel agrees as Danny hangs up the phone and Steph is giving her a look. It’s emotionally stunted, but it’s a little concern and a little confusion and Danny caves under pressure.

“Okay! Gracie was three, she tried to say my name and all that she could say was Danno. That was all that came out: Danno. ‘Kay,” she explains and Steph still looks weird, her face mostly stoic but partially creased in worry.

“That’s it?”

“That’s it. That’s it,” Danny says, reaching for the handle above the door.

“It’s cute,” she says and Danny wasn’t looking for approval, she was just putting it out there.

“Shut up,” she sasses back.

Stephanie splutters about it but Danny shuts that down and in less than ten seconds, Stephanie McGarrett is driving the damn squad car onto a Chinese freighter ship. That was one of the least pleasant things in her life and in approximately five minutes Steph is shooting up Victor Hesse’s body and it’s splashing into the water. 

It’s definitely one of the most successful cases Danny has ever worked. So falling into a steady work pace with the three of them is easy, comfortable and it’s almost scary, the way she does it. There’s a camaraderie with Steph that becomes simple to do, working together and bitching in the car on their way to scenes. 

Danny becomes acquaintanced with Steph’s multitude of faces, the way her brow creases when she doesn’t get the answer she wants, but most importantly, the way she dangles people off roofs, throws them in shark tanks and above all else, detonates grenades in closed spaces.

“I really think you should see someone,” Danny says after the case is solved and they’re having drinks in their traditional post-case celebration bar. “You’re really starting to worry me now,” she informs her. “I mean, the sharks were okay, and the car, that was my idea, but this? This is stupid. This is so monumentally stupid, I can’t believe it,” she exclaims, throwing her hands around. Kono and Chin share a look and Steph is chuckling under her breath. “You’re killin’ me.”

“It’s not like anyone died,” Steph brushes it off, getting a wide eyed stare in response.

“‘No one died’? ‘No one died’, that’s your defense? Unbelieveable!” Danny yells, her hands still being tossed in the air. She’s seconds from splashing her beer all over the place, but none of them can bring themselves to stop Danny. “There are more important things to think about than ‘no one died’, Steph! Maybe, maybe, you should’ve thought about the fact that no one thinks to put grenades in closed spaces! More important than that, why are you keeping grenades in my car?! Don’t you think you should inform someone before you put explosive devices in their car?!” Danny is almost shrieking by now but none of them are moving to hush her at all.

Stephanie is laughing out loud now and Danny can’t decide if she’s going to keep yelling or not.

-

Danny is certain the moment she’s climbing onto a plane on a ‘Humanitarian Mission’ to North Korea that she should’ve pitched a much larger fit at Stephanie. Honestly, she should’ve yelled, screamed, thrown things, when she said she was going with Jenna to North Korea. Maybe, probably not, but maybe if she had, she wouldn’t be doing this right now.

Kono, Lori and Chin are right next to her with Joe, and SEAL Team 9, or what’s left of it anyway. Her skin feels like it’s vibrating and she’s not sure what she’s going to do when she sees Steph next, if she sees Steph next.

And then she very quickly forces that thought to the back of her mind. She can’t think like that, can’t imagine Stephanie is dead, it’ll only make her feel hopeless. Danny needs to keep an open mind, needs to believe in her heart that Steph is out there, still breathing. She can’t imagine this is going to be the last time Stephanie puts herself in a potentially life threatening situation, so she needs to keep positive.

She’s halfway through Wo Fat’s little shack of fortitude when she thinks about what she’s going to do when she sees Steph. She saw Jenna’s body, if Steph was dead, she would be lying next to it so it reminds her that Stephanie is out there, somewhere. She thinks she might do what she did the first time Stephanie was the reason she was shot at and punch her in the jaw.

With her mouth or her hand had yet to be determined.

There’s a wash of relief in her veins when she finds her in the back of one of the cargo trucks. She’s slumped over, barefoot, bloody, shirt ripped open and looking barely alive. Danny doesn’t need more than a second to know she’s been tortured and less than that to be shouting that she found her.

Joe is there after her and then Chin but Danny is already in the truck, tugging at the knotted ropes while Steph looks at her, amazed. Her turquoise eyes are a murky brown-green in this terrible light, but there’s still life in them. It’s all Danny needs to know.

“Danny?” She muttered.

“Oh, just shut up, will you,” She mumbles while unwrapping her hands. Stephanie still looks shell shocked but Danny hauls her up and half drags her out the truck, she and Chin all but carrying her back to the waiting helicopter.

When Chin announces his wedding on the ride back and Steph’s eyes are looking green again, Danny knows in her heart that this was a long time coming. Her heart is in her throat, her stomach is fluttering in a way that hasn’t since she and Rachel were still in love and it’s wonderful and scary all at once.

Also, she was definitely gonna hit her with her mouth. 

Danny takes first shift on ‘Do Not Let McGarrett Do Anything’ squad. She helps her into the house after a long check over at the hospital and settles her down on the couch. Steph shifts to get comfortable and Danny sits down in the recliner across from her.

“You’re unbelievable, you know that?” She says, but Steph only swings her legs up and onto the couch so she’s lying down. “I knew I should’ve locked you up when you said the words North and Korea in the same sentence,” Danny sighs. Steph is smirking at her.

“Yeah?” She says as though she’d not been tortured back there. As though someone didn’t put something the same voltage as a cattle prod to her abdomen and two of Wo Fat’s men hadn’t beaten the living shit out of her. Her face is scratched and bruised all down the right side with a deep cut along her cheekbone on the left. Her chest is a mangle of cuts and bruising, she has several bruised ribs and a sprained ankle.

“You look like shit,” Danny finishes and stands, going into the kitchen. Stephanie chuckles under her breath, and Danny fishes a couple of bottles from the bottom of the refrigerator, popping the caps and bring them to the living room. “You need to know what if you try to do anything, I’m calling Kono and Chin to help me physically restrain you for the next week,” she warns her.

“Give me the beer,” Stephanie says, reaching out. Danny places in in her palm and falls back into the recliner. 

“I hate you,” Danny mumbles against the lip.

“You love me.”

“Fine, maybe I do, but I hate your stupid schemes,” Danny points out. Steph is taking a long pull from her bottle, giving her expectant eyes. “You should know better, to begin with. What the fuck do you think you’re doing, running off to the far reaches of the earth without proper backup? You thought Jenna would make a good gun? You’re kidding,” she says, throwing her hands around. Steph watched with amusement in her eyes. “You’ve been taken to hell and back and you’re lying on that sofa like it’s just another day at the office.”

“You do work our cases with us, right?” Stephanie asks with a little condescending smile. 

“You, shut up bitch. I’m used to getting shot at, that’s practically a daily occurrence for us, dealing with rogue gunman is a part of my everyday life now, but having to take a ‘borrowed’,” she says with finger air quotes, “military plane to Korea and then having to save your ass is not something I want to repeat on a weekly basis. Not monthly either, not even annually,” Danny clarifies for her. 

“I’ll keep that in mind,” Stephanie says, swishing the beer around in her bottle. “But y’know, you can say you missed me. You can say you were worried about my well-being. I won’t think any less of you,” she says with that smug little smirk still tugging at her lips.

“You’re an animal,” Danny says. Steph laughs and takes another sip. “But I was worried. I was honestly concerned, there you go,” Danny admits despite her huge pride. Steph’s face goes a little soft. “Don’t get soft on me, Stephanie McGarrett,” she says, taking a pull from her own bottle.

“I’m not, I’m just… surprised. I didn’t think you’d admit that,” she says and Danny lowers her bottle, sweeping a fingertip around the opening, her need to use her hands taking over.

“I’m not a robot like you, Stephanie,” she says and Stephanie gives her a narrow eyed look, like she isn’t quite sure what to do with this information. “I have emotions, okay. And I was worried about you. That happens when you go to a country that hates Americans and has an all-encompassing dictator as its ruler. Excuse me.”

“Well next time I want to do that, I’ll be sure to call a team meeting,” she tells her and Danny rolls her eyes, setting her bottle down.

“And you should, because I don’t think it’s sinking in that you could have died!” She exclaims. “Like, died Steph and that’s kind of a big deal. After all that shit we went through and now you get yourself almost killed on some kind of a suicide mission to North Korea, that’s bullshit. I was not going to be running this crack squad on my own, okay, bitch. So next time, why don’t you search past your fearless Navy SEAL exterior and find some goddamn common sense,” Danny scolded. Steph’s eyes were wide and surprised.

“Why were you so concerned?” She ends up asking and Danny throws her hands up, standing up.

“I don’t know why I would be concerned, Stephanie! I just can’t imagine why I would be worried about your well-being! It’s not like we’ve been partners for a year and a half or spend practically every waking moment together, or anything. People think we’re married for God’s sake, Stephanie! People think you’re Grace’s mother half the time, so no, I just don’t get why I was so worried about you,” Danny throws out there, pacing the living room, her hands in the air. 

“Is there something else, Danno?” Stephanie asks, sitting up to put her bottle on the table. Danny looks over and Stephanie’s brow is creased, something unreadable in her eyes. It makes Danny’s skin crawl that she doesn’t know what Stephanie’s eyes are doing, and she knows why, she just wishes she didn’t.

“No, Steph,” Danny sighs loudly. “No, there’s not.”

“You’re not very convincing, Danno,” she says, standing up. Danny rushed to her side, helping her stand with her hands on her arm and her waist.

“What’re you doin’?” Danny asks, looking her up and down. “Sit your ass back on that couch. You’re not going anywhere,” she says but Stephanie is looking down at her with a soft, still slightly unreadable expression in her eyes. “Stephanie-”

“I’m going to kiss you because even though you call me emotionally stunted, you’re terrible at talking about your feelings and someone has to get these wheels moving at some point,” she explains and Danny opens her mouth to retort, but Stephanie’s lips are swallowing whatever sentence was about to spill from her lips.

Danny doesn’t break their kiss but leans her weight forward, dropping Steph back on the couch and falling into her lap. Stephanie makes a quiet surprised noise in the back of her throat but Danny is still kissing her and crawling her fingers up to her shoulders, Stephanie’s landing on her thighs where they’re spread, knees on either side of her hips. 

“Danny,” Stephanie mumbles into her mouth, but Danny, for once in her life, doesn’t answer, just licks into her mouth, running her tongue along the roof of Steph’s mouth, Stephanie sliding her hands up her thighs and landing on her hips, digging her fingers in and dipping her thumbs past the waistband of her jeans. 

Danny tilts her head just a bit and reaches for Stephanie’s hair, pulling it out of the ponytail and tangling her fingers in her shoulder length brown hair. It isn’t often Stephanie has her hair down so it’s nice for Danny to finally get it out of that god-awful elastic and run her fingers through it.

Stephanie’s lips trail down her chin, her jaw, her neck, nipping along the line of her throat, Danny tilting her head back to let Stephanie at the pale skin, sucking a mark at her pulse point. Danny tightens her fingers in her hair and Stephanie hums against her neck. 

“I can’t believe we’re making out on your couch,” Danny whispers, her voice almost a gasp, breathy and soft. Stephanie giggles against her skin, a light, heart catching sound that has Danny pulling back to make sure it was her partner who made that sound. 

“I mean, I have a bed,” Stephanie points out, her voice far too innocent.

“Well, why didn’t you say something?”


End file.
